A Hard Eight's Night
by RangerBabeFan
Summary: Babe. Oneshot. This is my response to a challenge by Tammy on BCRUS. I was really disappointed in JE's version of that night, so here's mine. Special thanks to Kym & Jamie for previewing this. Totally smut. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm not making anything, and I just may return them. I'd rather not though. JE's not exactly treating them right lately, is she?! This was brought about by a discussion on BCRUS. Basically, a challenge from Tammy to rewrite about 'that night' in Hard Eight, since JE's version was so disappointing. Thanks to Kym and Jamie for encouraging me to continue. Warning: There's gonna be smut here!

**A Hard Eight's Night**

"_Pay up time," he said. "I'm collecting on the debt."_

_I almost collapsed on the floor._

_He took my hand and tugged me toward the bedroom. "The movie," I said. "The best part of the movie is coming up." In all honesty, I couldn't remember a single thing about the movie. Not the name or anyone in it._

_He was standing close, his face inches from mine, his hand at the back of my neck. "We're going to do this, babe," he said. "It's going to be good." And then he kissed me. The kiss deepened, became more demanding, more intimate._

_I had my hands splayed over his chest, and I felt the toned muscle underneath my hands, felt his heart beating. So he had a heart, I thought. That's a good sign. He must be at least _part _human._

_He broke from the kiss and pushed me into the bedroom. He kicked his boots off, dropped his gun, and he stripped. The light was low, but it was enough to see that what Ranger promised in SWAT clothes was kept when the clothes were shed. He was all firm muscle and smooth dark skin. His body was in perfect proportion. His eyes were intense and focused.*_

My God, this man was absolutely scrumptious! I wanted to lick him all over like a popsicle. I felt my nipples harden as I gazed at his body, taking in his wonderful pectorals that were crowned by the darker brown circles of his nipples. My gaze drifted down, skimming over the well defined muscles of his amazing eight-pack abdomen and down even further, following the thin line of hair that appeared and lead to the most impressive cock I could ever imagine, a drop of precum glistening on his tip. I backed towards the bed, my legs suddenly shaking with need.

I felt a flood of wetness between my legs a moment before he moved closer, barely a hairs' breadth from me. A small breath from either one of us would put us into direct contact. "I want you so bad," he murmured as he leaned in, brushing his lips across mine. His tongue snaked out, tracing the seam of my lips until opened my mouth in response. His tongue plunged inside, rubbing against mine and encouraging me to mimic his actions. He slanted his head as I sucked at his tongue, caressing it with mine as the kiss deepened passionately. The world seemed to tilt as the kiss went on and on, his hand at the back of my head holding me to him. He finally dragged his mouth away, leaving me breathless as he started working his way down the front of me, my clothes magically disappearing as he kissed every square inch of skin as it was exposed. He tongued my belly button, his breath warm on my stomach, and I felt shafts of lust shoot straight to my center. My hands found their way into his hair, threading through the silky strands, then clenching handfuls when he reached the lace of my panties and I felt his hot breath through the thin lace. He pressed his face into my mound, inhaling deeply.

With an enormous effort I lifted my foot off of the floor and placed it flat on the bed, bending my other leg at the knee. He took advantage of the extra access immediately and I felt his teeth scraping against the thin material, running the tip of his tongue over the center of my panties. He opened his mouth and started taking slow, delicate bites of me, each one minutely harder than the one before. My hips started to move, pushing mindlessly towards him urgently and then back. He was driving me crazy; so close to nirvana but then changing direction just when release was but a touch away. I leaned back with one hand behind me, keeping my other hand buried in his hair. He slid his mouth from my panties to bare flesh and gave me gentle erotic bites just at the junction where my inner thigh ended. I didn't think I had ever been so turned on in my entire life. My arm was starting to shake, partly from arousal, partly from excitement, so I leaned on my elbow instead, giving me an even better vantage point to watch as he tortured me with his mouth. I was so turned on by the sight of his mouth on me that I started to pant unevenly, silently willing him for more.

His fingers skimmed the crotch of my panties, and with a finger on either side he spread the outer skin until the material outlined my inner lips and I could feel it pressing on my clit. I moaned loudly this time when I felt his tongue start to lick and nip all around my personal favorite piece of real estate, studiously avoiding the spot I wanted him to worship the most. He took my leg and placed it over his shoulder, making me cry out when he thrust his tongue inside while sucking the skin into his hot mouth, biting and sucking until my back arched hard and my body was lifting off the bed with movements that I no longer controlled, even as he was urging me back down with one hand pressing my stomach down. He continued until it became sweet torture and I thought I would pass out from the intensity of his attentions.

Thankfully he stopped before I blacked out, and he slowly slid up the front of my body, putting an arm on the bed and lifting his mouth to my breast, grasping the other one with his free hand. He teased the rock hard nipple, sucking it just a little and then retreating to blow on it as he pinched and rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Then he ran his parted lips over the underside swell of my breast, a bolt of lust shooting through me and making me ache with need. He switched to the other breast, giving it equal treatment before kissing his way back down my body, his hands skimming down my sides. My panties were still nestled between my lips, and I felt his hot breath before his tongue darted out to taste beneath the damp material. I heard a growl just before he reached up and ripped them off, exposing me to the cool air before returning his mouth to suck and nip without impediment. When I felt his breath against my clit, I arched up into his mouth, almost screaming with frustration when he moved his mouth away. Again his hand pushed against my stomach, and I sank back on the bed bonelessly as he finally took the swollen mass of flesh between his lips**, **his teeth joining the party as they scraped and rubbed that oh so sensitive area.

My body began to tremble as I felt the beginnings of a powerful orgasm race through me, prolonged by his lips and mouth as he continued to suck and bite. I screamed as the pleasure intensified almost to the point I couldn't stand it, and then he finally backed off, my body feeling like I was floating as I came down.

He caught me by surprise when in one swift motion he thrust into me, burying every inch of his cock inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him to me and rocking my hips as I tried to catch my breath. I wound my arms around his neck, pressing my breasts into his chest as his hands gripped my ass to slow down my frantic movements. When he whispered into my ear, his breathing was heavy and ragged, as if he'd just run a marathon.

"My God, Babe! I can't believe how good it feels to be inside you. So much better than I imagined." I couldn't agree more, and I realized his comment from earlier was right on the money. I was ruined already, and the night had barely started.

My juices flooded his cock as he began to stroke in and out of me with longer, harder motions. I clung to him as soon the familiar tingling started again, digging my nails into his shoulders when I came shaking in his arms, screaming with pleasure. My body heaved again and again as the orgasm ripped through me, and I could feel my walls clenching around him. His cock seemed impossibly huge inside of me, especially with my walls contracting and sucking at him. His lips met mine between cries as he continued slamming into me, until finally I felt his cum shoot inside of me, splattering over my walls and causing another massive orgasm as he filled me over and over.

He collapsed over me, then rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him with my back to his front. I felt his warm breath stirring the hair at my temples, slowly evening out as he calmed. I was working at getting my own breathing under control, as well as trying to regain some muscle movement in my body, when I felt his cock start to harden again, pressing against my ass.

As sated as I was, the lust began to build up and another spurt of wetness started to leak from me, making me squirm. I wanted him again, and it was obvious he was feeling the same from the way his cock twitched behind me. I moaned as one of his hands moved up and cupped my breast, teasing the nipple into hardness almost instantly while his other hand moved south, slipping easily between my folds and circled my clit. I cried out when one of his talented fingers slipped inside, his thumb continuing to tease the nub. He turned my body slightly and brought his head around my shoulder, latching his mouth onto my lonely breast and sucking it deep into his mouth.

As I felt his cock start to prod my ass, I tensed up, my mind suddenly flashing back to my marriage. The damage inflicted on me by my ex-husband had long lasting effects, and as a consequence, my rule about no 'butt stuff' came into being. Ranger must've realized how scared I was, because he backed off, murmuring soothing words in Spanish until I relaxed against him. He whispered reassuringly into my ear, calming my fears. "Relax, Babe. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

Just like that, I melted into him, knowing instinctively that I _could_ trust him. I was disappointed when his hand left my breast and moved to my leg, but that feeling vanished when I felt his hand move to the inside of my leg, spreading my thighs slightly to allow his cock to probe my wetness from behind. "I'm going to fuck every other man out of your head," he murmured seductively to me as he removed his finger from inside me, making me whimper at the loss as he trailed it softly up to cup my abandoned breast. He slid his swollen cock in slowly, inch by inch, until I started to push against him hesitantly, inviting him to fill me. The angle let him go deeper, and I moaned in ecstasy as he set a leisurely pace, his arm coming around my waist and tightening me against him. I felt his lips assault my neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive area behind my ear and then down to the place where my neck and shoulder met, biting and sucking as he moved behind me. Oh God!

Tendrils of fire raced through me as he quickened his thrusts, reaching so far in side of me I could almost taste him. His hand left my breast and returned to my curls, massaging my clit faster and faster. The resulting orgasm crashed through me so hard that I almost didn't hear his roar as he fell over the edge with me, blackness enveloping me.

I came slowly to awareness, confused since I was now laying on my back. Ranger had positioned himself above me, pressing light kisses all over my face and eyelids, looking concerned as his hands caressed my face tenderly. "La Petite Mort, Babe. You'll be all right in a moment," he said, answering my unspoken question as he lowered his head, brushing his full lips over mine softly, lazily.

His tongue came out to touch my lips, and I boldly sucked it into my mouth, reveling in the taste. He was momentarily surprised, but quickly recovered, slanting his head to deepen the kiss. I brought my hands up and entwined them in his hair, keeping his lips sealed against mine. I was drowning in passion, and I didn't want it to end. It seemed my hormones agreed with me, because that familiar tingling began to snake through me, firing my blood and controlling my body.

I could feel his cock hardening against my stomach, twitching and growing impossibly large. It would seem Ranger was as insatiable as I was, and I moaned in acquiescence as he brought one hand down to touch the wetness now dripping from me. I automatically opened for him as he slid down between my thighs, feeling his cock prod my entrance as he positioned himself. He entered me with one long steady thrust, slowly withdrawing and then thrusting back inside rhythmically. I brought my legs up and encircled his waist, my knees resting along his sides to allow for deeper penetration as he began to thrust harder, faster. He fastened his mouth to mine, his tongue plunging inside to the same rhythm as his thrusts, tasting my mouth just as he was tasting me with his cock.

The Doomsday Orgasm crashed through me and I screamed, his mouth swallowing the sound as he pounded into me harder and harder. If he hadn't been on top of me I know I would have shot off the bed, the rush was so intense. When he finally joined me, it triggered another orgasm almost as strong, leaving me weak and spent when I eventually floated down.

He slid off of me and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him to sprawl across his chest, a pile of boneless goo. He tucked my face into his neck and brought both arms around to anchor me against him, one hand on my ass and the other holding my upper body to his. A good thing, too, because I had absolutely no strength to keep myself perched on top of him. I drifted off to sleep with my senses overwhelmed by his scent, feeling his hand lightly caress my back.

We woke up several times throughout the night, seeking satisfaction in each others' bodies over and over, before finally collapsing, sated and exhausted, just as the first fingers of the new dawn crept through my bedroom window.

*verbatim from pages 267 & 268 of the paperback


End file.
